


Two Pairs of Snow Boots

by dreamcp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: Gilbert starts his morning with a winter wonderland just outside his door.Matthew starts his morning with an empty bed where his boyfriend should be.





	Two Pairs of Snow Boots

**Author's Note:**

> So it snowed here in the southern US this past week, and the first day of snow I found a little bit of writing inspiration. It's a human au so Kumajiro is some big dog and not a polar bear, because really what normal human casually owns a polar bear ? Anyway, thanks for reading!

Matthew wakes to a distant shriek and the sudden slam of a door. He squints into the dim light of the bedroom as he slowly shakes off the last tendrils of sleep. It's cold, he registers, tugging the blankets piled on the bed closer. Gilbert’s warmth has quickly seeped out of the bed, though Matthew knows that Gill likely only got up a few minutes ago. 

In fact, he realizes now that he's more awake, that was probably Gilbert he heard screaming. If Matthew strains his ears, he can hear him laughing outside too. What is he doing?

Matthew sits up groggily and stares daggers at the bedroom window. It's hidden behind the long curtains that billow in the icy wind, meaning it's open. Did Gill open it? What was he thinking? Matthew may be Canadian through and through, accustomed to below-zero temperatures and long winters, but that doesn't mean he _appreciates_ freezing in his t-shirt and boxers.

Matthew shakes his head and, wrapping himself in one of the many blankets on the bed, finally stands from the bed to close the window. He pushes the curtains aside and grasps the window when _oh._

Matthew smiles wide. It's the first snow of the season.

He closes the window feeling much cheerier than he was when waking up and leaves his blanket on the bed before stepping downstairs. The kitchen looks abandoned; Gilbert’s breakfast sits half-made on the counter. Outside Matthew can still hear him whooping. Gilbird, however, is not so pleased. The canary flits around the kitchen twittering unhappily, likely upset about the cold seeping into the house. On the other hand, Kuma’s tail wags furiously as he stands near the door, eager to get outside and play. Matthew rummages around in the storage closet for a heat lamp, which he sets up for Gilbird on the dining table. Gilbird ruffles his feathers under the warmth and coos appreciatively.

It takes Matthew a few minutes to get dressed for the snow. He decides against getting too wrapped just for a trip to the front yard and instead throws on some sweatpants and a warm jacket. He does remember gloves and a hat, knowing firsthand how the snowflakes and wind tangle his long hair. At the last minute he thinks to grab a jacket and a second pair of gloves for Gilbert; by the look of things he’d rushed outside without a second thought.

Matthew pushes open the front door and steps out, nearly being knocked over by Kuma rushing out beside him. He scans the yard and smiles at the sight he finds. Gilbert is dressed just in his pajama pants and t-shirt and a pair of rubber boots. His pale skin is bright red from cold, and Matthew can see the snow in his hair even from here, but he looks like he's having the time of his life. He's stomping around the yard, kicking up flurries of snow and sticking his tongue out to catch snowflakes. It's like a puppy's first experience with… well, snow.

Gill catches sight of Matthew standing on the porch and a grin breaks out across his face. “Mattie, _look!!”_

“It's hard to miss,” Matthew replies, though he can't help but beam at Gill’s eager tone. He laughs as Gilbert stomps up the porch and shakes his snow-filled hair before accepting the jacket and gloves. “Maybe those’ll make it a little easier to enjoy the weather.”

Gilbert tugs Matthew into the yard excitedly. “Mattie, Mattie, help me make snowballs.”

“Snowballs that you’ll throw at _me,_ you mean?” Matthew raises his eyebrows. Gilbert cackles.

“You got me. Guess we'll have to throw them at cars instead— ow! I'm kidding, I'm kidding!”

“That's dangerous, Gill!” Matthew hisses, though his tone really loses its power with the grin breaking out across his face. He rubs the spot where he swatted his boyfriend and says, “We could make a snowman, though.”

Gilbert's eyes light up. Matthew watches his boyfriend crouch and start scooping the snow closer. _“Hell_ yeah Mattie, let's get some snow!”

“Gonna be tough, babe,” Matthew says dryly. Gilbert cranes his neck and wags a finger at him disapprovingly.

“Quit bitching, start collecting!”

“I wasn't bitching!”

It takes a little over twenty minutes to finish the snowman. The snow is soft and doesn't clump together easily, so their snowman is slightly lopsided and at serious risk of losing his head. It doesn't help that Kuma jumps around the snowman excitedly, dangerously close to knocking him over. Still, Matthew gives him a hat and scarf and Gilbert declares him the most epic snowman this side of the Atlantic.

“You get snow in Germany, don't you?” Matthew asks as they stand over their finished creation. Gilbert shrugs.

“Sure,” he says. Matthew watches Gilbert look up at the sky, where fat snowflakes continue to drift down from to land on the quiet, cold earth below. “Nothing like this, though. Not that I've experienced. It's been snowing for hours, and there's like, _zero_ sign of stopping. Is it always like this in Canada?”

“You bet,” Matthew smiles. “Cold, icy winters with more snow in one season than anyone further south will see in a decade.”

Gilbert grins wide at him before sticking his tongue out again. A few flakes drift past, and he wiggles his tongue around trying to catch them. It takes a few more attempts before he hums in success, after which he snorts and shakes his head at his own silliness. Snow has piled up in his hair again, causing it to stiffen and stick up in strange ways. Matthew’s heart swells. 

“Good snow day?” Matthew asks, grasping Gilbert's gloved hand with a squeeze. Gilbert smiles toothily and kisses Matthew gently. His lips are freezing and stiff, but it warms Matthew through and through regardless. 

“The _best._ Now c’mon, let's finish this snow-family and show your cousin and my brother how much better we are at making snowmen.”

Matthew laughs. “Al is awful competitive, you know, I hope you know what you're getting into. You're on.”

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my corner where i guess i bitch about things i dont like, at least since my last fic
> 
> why the hell am i writing for hetalia again i haven't kept up with it in three years and i won't after this is uploaded either?? prucan is genuinely the only thing i like about it anymore and even then i revisit it maybe twice a year
> 
> also matthew is written too quiet and nervous and babyish always and i cant read fics that are like that, which is a shame cuz that's like half or more of the prucan fics i find (that or the pairing is a minor one) like i know i said it's been ages since i paid attention to hetalia but im pretty sure canada was way more aggressive than anyone seems to remember, didn't he curse someone out at LEAST once? at the very very least he's not nearly as timid, just softspoken. anyway thanks for coming to my TED talk


End file.
